


War With God

by myukisbyxer



Category: BORN (band), Jrock, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, Nocturnal Bloodlust, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Biblical References, Blasphemy, Chaos, Crack, Curses, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mayhem, Multi, Summer Camp, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When the church camp across the lake hijacks their food truck and kidnaps their lunch lady both Tsuzuku and Yuuki declares war with them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	War With God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruasubru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruasubru/gifts), [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the camp as shouts and footsteps headed towards the caféteria.

"Did you hear?" Daichi almost kissed Yuuki as he attempted to walk inside the cottage as the other was on his way out. 

"Don't be in such a rush, sweetie." Yuuki smiled, shook his head and pulled the slim blonde into a hug. "Or do you want to start rumors?" His lips touched against Daichi's ear as he suggestively stroked his back. The blonde shook his head and backed away from his wandering fingers. 

"The church camp across the lake has just started a war against us."

"What?" Yuuki frowned, looked out across the camp yard and suddenly noticed the steadily growing crowd outside the caféteria. "What the fuck?" He headed out of his cottage, towards the center of the attention. Daichi was quick to follow.

"They've hijacked our food truck and taken our lunch lady as hostage."

"What?" The pink-haired male quickly tied his hair into a ponytail as he walked, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the traces of total destruction across the whole camp site.

"Oh and they trashed our caféteria." Daichi walked up next to Yuuki and looked at all the toilet paper lying everywhere, up to the smashed windows, the spray-painted crosses on the walls and the two stacks of broken chairs and tables on each side of the door as if they had intended to start a bonfire. All of it was finished off with a large, white banner hanging from the roof.

"Prepare to pay your sins, satanists?" Yuuki frowned as he read the message written in what seemed to be red paint. "Are they seriously threatening us?"

"Hey." A new voice was heard and suddenly a half naked male appeared next to him.

"When did you start talking?" Yuuki muttered and eyed the white hair which covered most of the male's face. Zero turned to look at him with a tired glare and took a step back to reveal a slim brunette next to him who waved shyly. "Zero, you lazy ass, you know very well I don't like dealing with that one's boyfriend and I honestly thought you were using Hiyuu to translate for you now."

The white-haired male tiredly eyed him yet again, flipped him off and started signing a sentence.

“I don’t have a boyfriend." Manabu muttered rather chilly, but still carefully watched every move Zero did.

"He said he got tired and dumped him."

"What the fuck, Zero?" The half naked male shrugged. "You always do this at the worst of times." Zero smiled and looked rather content with himself. "Big ass child, that’s what you are." Yuuki was even more annoyed now. Nothing was going his way today.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Manabu seemed to be cold in his black hoodie. It was such a contrast compared to Zero's pale, naked skin.

"Seems like the church camp across the lake has just started a war with us." The pink-haired male frowned deeply.

"What?" Manabu raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because they're dicks."

"Manabu?"

"Oh, look there he is." Yuuki almost gave up.

"Have you seen Ryoga?" Byou appeared out of thin air.

"He's probably with Tsuzuku."

"Ah, right." Byou stood next to him and looked at the destruction. "Did you hear that the church camp stole our lunch lady?"

"Man." Manabu bit his nails which made it harder for Byou to hear what he said.

"What?"

"He's male and you should address him as such." The brunette's tone was sour enough to poison a whole lake.

"Are you still pissed off because of that?"

"I am not your freaking trophy wife, Byou!" Manabu suddenly burst out. "I don't care what you think anymore! I hate it when you talk about me as if I was a woman!"

"Manabu-" Byou tried to touch the brunette's arm, but Manabu wouldn't have it.

"Just fuck off, please!" He pulled away and started to make his way into the crowd.

"Manabu!"

Suddenly a sharp noise cut through the murmurs and whispers just as Byou disappeared after the brunette.

"Alright." A new voice was heard through a couple of old speakers and the attention was drawn to a handsome male in his mid thirties holding a mic, looking rather miserable at the moment. "I guess that you all know by now that our neighbors on the other side of the lake has got our food truck in their hands at the moment." Their camp leader's tone was as dry as a desert. "We're currently trying to negotiate with their leaders to get it back as soon as possible, so I'd prefer if you wouldn't do anything reckless meanwhile this is taking place, thank you. I promise that we'll have it back by tonight."

"Yeah right." Yuuki sighed and closed his eyes. If he knew the church leaders right they would find every excuse to make this look like an accident like all the other times. None of the pranksters would be punished for anything they did. And he absolutely hated that.

"And while we wait for it to come back you can all go around the caféteria and have some breakfast. We're currently heaving out tables and chairs from the auditorium onto the baseball field, so there should be room enough for everyone there in just a minute." The cold eyes scanned the crowd. "And yes, there's enough left to eat for every single one of you, so don't worry about that." He paused and looked lost for a while. "That's all, thank you."

"I hate this." Yuuki felt the strong urge to put a cigarette between his lips, but knew he wouldn't get a hold of one fast enough for it to be satisfying. And that annoyed him even more. "The church boys can never do anything wrong and I'm not even allowed to smoke one freaking gah-!"

Suddenly a freakishly long arm wrapped around Yuuki's shoulders.

"Yo." A sly voice made Yuuki shiver with disgust. "So, what does the famous B cottage-" He was interrupted by Zero who leant forward, smiled and flipped him off. "Oooh, even the Cs are here to play, I see." Tsuzuku didn't seem at all offended by their obvious discomfort in having him talk to them. "Anyway, what do you losers think of all of this?"

"Fuck off, Tsuzuku." Venom dripped from Yuuki's lips. "Just because you're in the A cottage doesn't mean that you are any better than any of us."

"Naw, that wasn't very nice of you, honey bunny, maybe we should rename your cottage to Bitch just to suit your dry ass attitude." Tsuzuku sounded hurt, but his lips was still smiling. "That was a joke. Actually, I came here for a reason."

"Spit it out before I send Ryoga after your ass again." Yuuki was certainly not patient when it came to Tsuzuku.

"I suspect that you also hate this kind of unfair treatment just as much as I do." Tsuzuku almost sang. "You know those choir boys won’t get punished for any shit they do, right?"

"I can agree with that."

"And you also feel like this is an opportunity to get back at them, right?" The raven-head's smile widened even more when Yuuki nodded. "You feel like they've started war against us, right?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Fabulous, now listen, honey bunny, we'll have to take back that truck before they negotiate it back, got it?" Tsuzuku's smile suddenly faltered. "If we don't we'll never know who are involved and can’t deal a suitable punishment to them."

"You are acting very passionate about this. What's this really about?" Yuuki knew that the raven-head couldn't do something like this without some kind of reward coming out of it. "Is it perhaps our little kidnapped lunch lady who haunts that twisted mind of yours?"

"Shut up." A dangerous spark lit up in Tsuzuku's dark eyes. "Ryoga tends to like his smile, that’s all."

"I don't buy that, everyone loves his smile, sweetie, like, it's so cute I bet his lips tastes like cotton candy." Yuuki broke up into an amused smile. "You wanna know what I think? I think you're the one who finds his smile cute and would like to kiss him all day long." The pink-haired male grabbed his cheeks and made kissing faces.

"I don't like changes, okay?" Tsuzuku soured down quite radically.

"Sure." Yuuki had enough for now. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Gather as many people we can within the next twenty minutes and head off as soon as possible."

"Without breakfast?" Yuuki frowned.

"Why do you think I'm all alone for?" Tsuzuku lit up in a smile again. "I've already got guys on it, don't worry."

"You are surprisingly well-organized today."

"I've waited for something like this to happen since the very first time they harassed us." Tsuzuku purred low. "They are going down and it's going to be beautiful." He suddenly let go of Yuuki. "As I said gather as many pissed off people as you can. This is going down in the history books!"

Tsuzuku backed away with a victorious grin across his face and hooked his arm around the shoulders of his next victim.

Manabu appeared just as Tsuzuku disappeared out of sight, looking rather tired as he folded his arms. "Is Byou here?"

"No, he's not." Yuuki sighed. "But, we have much more important things to worry about now, bun bun. We're going to get back at the church boys." He smiled and turned back to the three remaining males.

Manabu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How?"

"We're going to take back our truck ourselves, duh." Yuuki shrugged. "And our lunch lady of course."

"Nice." The gloomy brunette shone up in one of his rare smiles. "Sure, I'm in."

"Good, now before we do anything else, do any of you have something to smoke?" Yuuki looked first at Manabu who shrugged then over to Zero who seemed to know a bit more than he let on. "Zero, you do know I love you, right?"

Zero folded his arms and gave him a harsh glare.

"Oh, shut up! I know what I did!" The pink-haired male stomped the ground. "I've already said that I'm sorry!"

Zero didn't budge and even lifted his middle finger again. Manabu seemed confused, but didn't seem to want to interfere with whatever argument these two had between them either.

"Fine." Yuuki unlocked his phone and started writing something. "There, I asked Hiyuu to come now, are you happy?"

The half naked male raised an eyebrow but seemed to be untouched by Yuuki's tantrum.

"Fuck you, Zero." The angry frown slowly turned into a relaxed pout. "Do you know anybody else who'd like to come along?"

Both Manabu and Zero shrugged, however the half naked male started to sign.

"He says that he refuses to ask his bunk mates. They are... rude." Manabu chose to use a much cleaner word than Zero had signed and gained a somewhat amused smile from the white-haired male.

"Zero, stop flirting with literally everybody and their dogs. You will make even more enemies." Yuuki rolled his eyes. "How about Byou?" He turned to the brunette who seemed to have suddenly fallen into an unusually strong gloom.

"Believe me, Byou will find his way into this even without my help." Manabu stated distantly as if he talked about a dear friend who had passed away some time ago.

"That’s true though." Yuuki nodded.

"How about you, Daichi? Don't you have friends in the D cottage?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I don't think they'd like to work together with Tsuzuku." The blonde shrugged.

"Fuck." The pink-haired male shrugged. "I mean I can't blame them, but fuck."

Suddenly a new presence joined the small group.

"I heard that we were fighting a bunch of choirboys." Hiyuu seemed to be in a rather good mood as he arrived at the scene. Once amongst them though he exchanged a difficult to read look with Zero which made everyone else wonder what was really going on between them.

"Well, we're just about-"

"Sup." An arm suddenly wrapped around Yuuki's shoulders again as the pink-haired male quickly suppressed the urge to knee the raven-head in the gut. "Is this everybody then?" Tsuzuku glanced at the few people gathered.

"It hasn't even gone twenty minutes yet, but yes." Yuuki folded his arms.

"Word spread and suddenly everyone I met was busy with something else." He shrugged. "So, five including yourself?"

"Exactly."

"So, we've got forty-two lazy ass campers, but only ten are willing to fight for a good cause? Like, what the fuck?" The raven-head waved his arms in an attempt to show just how offended he was.

"Well, that’s probably because you're creepy as fuck." A sour Ryoga carried a rucksack and threw it onto the ground. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Rude." Tsuzuku pouted.

"Doesn’t make it any less true." Ryoga shrugged and handed out sandwiches to the ones who held out their hands.

Tsuzuku stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, people who haven’t met my crew yet, this is Ryoga and that one next to him glaring at me right now is Ray who's basically a cancer growth on Ryoga's hip 'cause even if you think that you've removed him he'll still walk in on you while doing it, so don't tell anyone I said this, but I think I might've stirred up quite the relationship drama between them, whoops." Tsuzuku smiled wickedly while Ray rolled his eyes and Ryoga blew a kiss his way. "And that one over there is Hiro-"

Suddenly a hand gripped hard around Yuuki's arm. "Oh my god, I think I might faint." Daichi whispered panicky in his ear. "He's the one I've been talking about!"

"That's who you hooked up with through that kink site?" The pink-haired male eyed the tall man up and down.

"Yes, oh my god, I wasn't even legal back then, he must've found out and now he's mad at me and-"

"Daichi, calm down-"

"Please, oh my god, Tsuzuku can't find out about this. He'll never let it go."

"Daichi, it'll be fine, just stay close to me and breathe deeply." Yuuki wrapped an arm around Daichi's shoulders as the blonde tried to not let the panic consume him.

Tsuzuku didn't seem to notice as he babbled on. "He's quite the mystery, I can't seem to find any weaknesses in this guy, but don't worry, I'm confident I'll find them out in good time." The crazed eyes locked onto Daichi who immediately buried his face down Yuuki's shoulder.

"Oh god, he knows."

"He does not, if he did he would've already outed you." The pink-haired male hushed the blonde who seemed to relax a bit.

"You're right, oh god." Daichi relaxed quite a lot while Yuuki softly stroked his back.

"My last recruit is somebody that you all should recognize by now, or what do you say, honey bun bun?"

Manabu tiredly eyed the last unintroduced male as if he had just found the least exciting thing in the universe.

"Naw, bun bun, what was that?" Tsuzuku pouted. "Aren't you happy that I found your boyfriend for you?"

"They're kind of fighting, Tsuzuku." Yuuki filled him in.

"Ah, what a bummer, but you know what, bun bun? Let's get that frustration loose on those choir boys instead. That'll make you feel much better." The raven-head winked at the brunette.

Manabu looked like he didn't want to understand what Tsuzuku was talking about. "We should get going." The brunette stood up and started walking away.

Feeling a little blown off Tsuzuku pouted momentarily, but once he realized nobody was going to sympathize with him he shone up in a wide grin. "Wait for me, bun bun." And caught up with the brunette which caused an angry glare to blow up across Byou's face.

And as soon as Byou stomped off the others followed after.

 

***

 

As they got closer to the church camp site, it became more and more clear who was behind it all as the wheel tracks from the truck was deeply imprinted into the soft grass and disappeared behind one of their cottages.

"John? Thomas? Matthew? They seriously named their cottages after the apostles?" Daichi folded his arms as he looked around. "I can't decide if it's creepy or not."

"The only creepy thing here is that there’s literally nobody here." Ryoga folded his arms. "I mean, the truck is just behind that cottage, wouldn't you want to protect it a little better?"

"Wait-" A red water balloon came flying down from the roof of the neighboring cottage and hit Ryoga dead in the head. "Take cover!" Suddenly there were cheering everywhere as colorful balloons practically rained from the rooftops. The small group ran off amongst the cottages.

"What the fuck?" Tsuzuku brushed his wet hair out of his face.

"What? Wait, where did Daichi go?" Yuuki looked around, but was pulled back behind the cottage just in time to avoid being hit by another balloon.

"Look, I know that we don't really like each other, but can we call a truce right now?" The raven-head looked around the corner. "I mean if you want to run around and search for Daichi that’s fine with me, but I don't think that will help anybody, just saying."

"Did you see where he went?"

"I think he moved in behind that Thomas cottage."

"Really?" Yuuki dug up his phone and started texting. "Which one are we behind?"

"Jacob."

"Good." He put down his phone again. "Come on."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find the truck!"

"The holy water didn't work!" Suddenly there were familiar faces running around on both the rooftops and the ground. "We'll get you, you bloody satanists!"

"Reload the holy blood of christ!"

"What?" Tsuzuku was confused, but as more and more water balloons started to color the ground around him red, he slowly realized what it was they were throwing at them. "They are filled with wine!" He covered his head. "They are literally firing mother fucking water balloons filled with wine at us!"

Suddenly a large crash was heard and a lot of people screamed. "What was that?" Yuuki turned around just in time to see the remains of what seemed to have been a large wooden box filled with more wine balloons.

"I don't know." The raven-head pulled Yuuki behind another cottage. He spotted one of the church boys come running towards them. "Wait here."

"Wait-" Yuuki was about to follow when a balloon landed about two inches from his head. "Ah!" He looked around to see if he could spot somewhere to go without being bombarded with balloons.

"There." Tsuzuku showed up again and threw the church boy he had just caught onto the ground. "What is happening and where is our lunch lady?"

"You’re not scaring me!" The male tried to flee, but was stopped by both the raven-head and Yuuki. "You've all been baptized now! God has forgiven all your sins!"

"Nah, I don’t think so." Tsuzuku smiled wickedly. "That one hasn't been hit yet." He nodded towards Yuuki. "And if you don't tell me where our lunch lady is I'll allow this little devil to kiss you right on those soft lips right now." His smile widened as he touched along the boy's lips.

"You mean the one who was supposed to take care of the food delivery?" The boy swatted away Tsuzuku's hand and hesitated. "I don't know, but some people said that they saw him flirt with the truck driver and that they disappeared inside the kitchen together, I don't know, we just assumed they were going to sin, so we took the truck as revenge."

"So, our lunch lady is probably still back at our camp and getting laid?" Tsuzuku couldn’t help but laugh. "You know what? I actually believe you." He shook his head. "Now tell me why you were running."

"I-I-I didn't see exactly what happened, but one of you has taken control over Matthew's roof." The boy shivered. "Those eyes, I swear, they were from the devil himself!"

"Devil's eyes?" Tsuzuku looked at Yuuki with an amused smile. "Ryoga?"

"Don't ask me." The pink-haired male shrugged.

"Good boy." Tsuzuku patted the boy on the cheek. "You are free to go now." He let the church camper run free again and turned to Yuuki.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Matthew's roof seems to be the best shot we've got to get in contact with our people." Yuuki rose up with a little help from Tsuzuku.

"Agreed, let’s go." They left their hiding place and headed back to the cottage that was named Matthew. The bombardment of balloons seemed to have calmed down, but it could just mean that they had moved on to another step in their ambush.

A slim figure jumped down from the roof in front of them and stopped them in their tracks. It took a moment for both of them to realize who was standing in front of them as all of him was covered in a thick layer of red paint.

"The truck is just over there, I think Ryoga has managed to get inside." The once chocolate brown hair was now slowly drying into a dark wine red.

"I think you've got something there, bun bun." Tsuzuku pointed at the whole of Manabu's body as the other just shrugged.

“You should've seen him! Oh my god, that was amazing, babe!" Byou climbed down as well, not as covered in paint and wine as Manabu was, but still enough to make his clothes cling onto his skin. "He was like boom, pow and-"

"Shut up, please." Manabu muttered and folded his arms as Byou tried to show everything that had happened with just his hands. "I've never seen him so mad in my entire life and believe me, I've seen him mad and I-"

"Shut up or I will throw your ass over the roof edge next time." The brunette began to walk away.

"You heard that crash, right?! Well, this one just like climbs up to the roof, throws that heavy as fuck wooden box over the edge and scares away all the little choir boys all while being showered with those balloons!" Byou wouldn't let it go. "I'm sorry I was an asshole, babe. I should've known there was a man inside of all that cuteness."

"Fuck off, asshole." Manabu shook his head, but didn't try to avoid the blonde's touch this time. "I'm cold."

"Ah." Tsuzuku wrapped a long arm around Yuuki's shoulders. "That’s true love, honey. Take notes."

"As if you know what love is." Yuuki muttered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly aware of the concept of love." Tsuzuku smiled widely. "Like-" He leant in close and kissed Yuuki across the cheek. "One kiss can change it all."

"No, you’re a creep." Yuuki looked both disgusted and amused at the same time.

"Aw, come on, you mean that I dragged your ass out here just to get nothing back?" The raven-head seemed offended.

"I knew that you were after something." The pink-haired sighed heavily. "You’re hopeless, just ask me out on a real date instead and we'll see."

"Will you-"

"Nah-ah, wrong place. Try again tomorrow after you've showered, put on something that doesn’t cut my eyes out and bought flowers."

"Fine, let’s do it your way." He didn't seem happy, but not offended either. "But, I won’t-"

Suddenly there was a sound of a motor cutting through the camp site.

"Jump into the trailer, asshole." Ryoga drove the truck up to Byou and Manabu. "Our beautiful guardian angel is welcome up front though." He winked towards Manabu who looked flattered and abandoned Byou on the spot.

"What the fuck-"

"Just take the defeat, bro." Tsuzuku hung his arm around Byou's shoulders and directed his eyes up to Ryoga. "Our lunch lady seems to still be back at our camp."

"Our camp?"

"Yes, our camp. Seems as if he got the hormones and hooked up with the truck driver.

"Naw, I liked it when he was playing innocent." Ryoga frowned deeply.

"I know, I know, bro." Tsuzuku spread his arms as if he was trying to show something off. "But, hey, we've got our truck back!"

"Hell yeah!" Some cheering and whistles were shared between them and then they continued to walk around to the trailer of the truck.

"Yuuki!" A couple of arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh my god, I thought that we were getting shot at first." Daichi was almost crying. "But, then I realized that it was just water balloons and suddenly Hiro was behind me and I didn't know what to do, so I tried to get away and even bowed my head in apology, but we were still in between two cottages so a balloon hits me straight in the back of my head just as I bowed and I fell face first into his crotch and oh my god, I think I'm going to cry." He was talking so fast it was almost impossible to hear what he said.

"It's fine, sweetie, I'm sure he doesn’t-"

"And then-!" The blonde was hysteric. "And then I kind of grabbed the back of his pants and he stumbles and I stumble and then he practically sits on my face!" Daichi was flushing bright red as he finished his story. "Oh my god, it's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!"

"Oh, sweetie." Yuuki didn't know what he was supposed to do as he tried to not to laugh out loud at the mortified blonde.

"What should I do?!"

"Take a deep breath, sweetie." Yuuki tried to guide Daichi to continue moving. "That's it, keep breathing." He slowly dragged along the blonde to the back of the trailer under a lot of encouraging words. Both Byou and Tsuzuku helped them up into the trailer. "Good, now relax sweetie."

"What happened to blondie?" Tsuzuku eyed them both suspiciously.

Daichi looked at Yuuki with panic in his eyes, but the pink-haired male just hushed him. "He's just a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, okay." Just as he was about to shut the door Hiro appeared and jumped in which 'caused Daichi's face to flush into a dark red color which he tried to hide against Yuuki's shoulder.

"Ryoga wonders if everyone are here?" Byou was on the phone with was presumably Ryoga or maybe Ray.

"Wait, where's Hiyuu and Zero?" It suddenly hit Yuuki that he hadn't seen them since they got separated and he fished up his phone. A picture flashed across his screen and suddenly he didn't want to know more. "Oh for the love of god."

"What?"

"No, I can't." Yuuki handed his phone over to the closest one there which happened to be Byou.

"Aw, sweet." He showed the picture to Tsuzuku who grabbed the phone and took a closer look.

"Ah, they've gotten out of their clothes." He seemed impressed. "And they are in what? A church or something?" He nodded approvingly. "And they've found more of their wine it seems." He handed over the phone to Hiro. "I must say that I love their patriotism, but we have to leave them behind."

"Agreed." Yuuki got his phone back and locked it up.

"Alright, we are all here, Ryoga, drive us out of here, please."

"I'm really impressed that they got out of their clothes so fast." Tsuzuku sat down as the truck began to move. "I didn't think that they were a thing."

"They've been on and off for a while." Yuuki shrugged. "All it really takes for them to get together again is a little alcohol."

"And a church to commit their sins in." Byou added. "I think that's a suitable punishment for our choir boys."

"You know what? I think so too." Tsuzuku nodded. "Though, we could, and I'm just assuming that they aren't shy to show themselves off, but we could blow up that picture and hang it on top of their church."

"I'm sure that Zero would love it." Yuuki didn't even hesitate. If Zero had a chance to show off his naked body he'd do it.

"And Hiyuu?"

"He'll do whatever Zero wants." He shrugged.

The truck came to a stop.

"Good, then we have our revenge."

"Though, we should get back at them for destroying our clothes." Byou suggested.

"We'll come up with something." Tsuzuku stretched his arms as the door to the trailer opened.

"Come on." Ryoga's eyes narrowed as he saw the smug smiles across their faces. "What?"

"We just got our revenge." Tsuzuku jumped out and was shortly followed by the rest.

"What?"

"I said that we just got our revenge." The raven-head leant in to place a kiss on Ryoga's cheek.

Suddenly a flash went off.

"That one's going into our photo album." Their camp leader smiled as he greeted them by putting down an old-fashioned camera. "I've been waiting for some of you to do something stupid like this and look at this. You all look like something the cat dragged in." His smirk was a mix of amusement and pride and turned around.

"What just happened?" Ryoga was confused.

"I think we just got punished?" Tsuzuku raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"That’s it?" Yuuki wondered.

"I'll take it." Tsuzuku shrugged. "So, how about that date?"

"Nope."

 

***

A couple of weeks later.

***

 

"Ready?" Ryoga wondered, but never waited for an answer before he pressed the button.

Suddenly fireworks lit up the sky at the other side of the lake. Screams and shouts were heard all the way to the small beach they were standing on. It was like music to their ears.

"When do you think they are going to notice that all their wine is gone?" Byou muttered out loud.

"When they've cleared out every single one of Zero's ass prints on those wooden benches." Hiyuu laughed, but shook his head as Zero buffed him in the side. "They should've thought twice before they covered you in red paint, baby. That's all I'm saying."

Zero signed something as the rest of them burst out in laughter.

"I know, baby. I love you too." Hiyuu teased him as a middle finger was sent his way. The rest turned to Manabu for a translation.

"Well, he didn't say I love you." He tiredly shrugged.

"Don't play innocent with us, bun bun. We know what those muscles can do now." Tsuzuku grinned widely.

"Will you take this, babe?" Manabu looked at Byou who immediately took his side.

"Fuck off, Tsuzuku." The blonde pulled the brunette into a half hug. "My baby doesn't need to take your shit."

"Fuck off you too, asshole." The raven-head just laughed. "Just because you're tapping that again doesn’t mean that you have to be mean all of a sudden."

"I'm only mean when you're talking rude to my bun bun, that’s all." Byou shrugged and made a peace sign.

"Let it go, he's drunk." Yuuki pulled up a cigarette and lit it. "Fuck, that's good." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Is that why you've been so pissy lately?" Tsuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can you tell?" Suddenly there was a softness in Yuuki's posture.

"Is this an appropriate time to ask for that date?" The raven-head winked.

"I thought that we were already on a date." The pink-haired male pushed the other in a friendly way.

"Is that so?" Tsuzuku smiled widely and scratched his head. "How about a good night kiss then?"

"Sure." Yuuki blew some smoke into the raven-head's face, but Tsuzuku didn't seem to mind as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Cheering ran through the small group of friends.

"I'm not joking." The raven-head leant in so close he could feel his breath against his lips.

"Who said I was?" Yuuki felt those soft lips press against his, the cheering increased. It went on for a couple of moments and then they both withdrew from each other.

"What no tongue?!" Ryoga sounded disappointed. "This is how you kiss!" He took a shocked Ray by his waist and dipped him down low enough for him to not be able to avoid the tongue which tried to lick his entire face clean. The cheering got even louder.

"Please stop before you choke him, you ass." Yuuki watched the scene with an amused smile.

"Well, we can’t all play it shy, am I right, Daichi?"

"Nooo." Daichi whined lowly. "You said you wouldn't."

"Well, I was prepared to let it go when I found you and Hiro in my bed the other day, I mean we are bunk mates, Hiro, I've done both Tsuzuku and Ray in your bed a couple of times, so I'm not one to judge. But doing it right underneath my open window while Tsuzuku is out of the question and I've got no way to contact Ray is just plain mean." Ryoga savoured the words and watched how Daichi turned into a deeper and deeper shade of red as he went on. "Choose your place more carefully next time if you want to keep your love life a secret."

"Oooh, I love you sometimes, Ryoga." Tsuzuku's eyes sparkled. "Why did we ever break up?"

"Well, we fought all the time and solved our problems by cheating on each other." Ryoga shrugged.

"Oh, that’s right." Tsuzuku shrugged as well. "We couldn’t stand each other."

"Well, you've got your princess now." Ryoga smiled. "Make sure to spoil that ass rotten and I'm sure he'll stay with you."

"Is that so?" Tsuzuku wrapped an arm around Yuuki's shoulders again.

"Pretty much." Yuuki agreed.

"Oh? How much is pretty much?"

"About two thirds?"

"Only two thirds?"

"Exactly."

"What does the last third stand for?"

"How good you are in bed." Yuuki broke into a teasing smile as the others began cheering and whistling again.

"I'll show you who's good in bed." Tsuzuku went down grabbed Yuuki by his thighs and heaved him up onto his shoulder. "Now, if you excuse us, we've got some business to attend to."

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough comments I might just write some smut for you.


End file.
